A tale of two City elves
by Senrda Tulrumn
Summary: Zevran and pc female named Aiyana Tabris It has a M rating because well it's Zevran.Also there will be violence and profanity violence, and Alcohol. So mature readers only. It's a bit of a drama almost, I will add comedy where I can. rates are welcome.
1. Past and Marriage

Note I don't own dragon age Bioware does all the credit goes to Bioware, Um yea this is my first fanfic I've ever written or shared.

'Something in here' is thoughts. "Something here is" thing people say. And _Italics_ are when words are stressed.

**Bold** is when something is read, in the story i.e. a book or sign.

Some artistic liberties were taken.

* * *

Aiyana Tabris, a bright emerald eyes was born in the alienage as she matured Aiyana quickly learned the true divide between humans and elves. Tomorrow was her wedding day. She awoke before dawn it was still pitch black out, she was tired and nervous. "Mom I wish you were still here maybe you could talk dad out of marring me off like this." Aiyana said softly in a whisper. Aiyana's mother was a stubborn, but beautiful woman with blue eyes and light red hair she was fair skinned as well. Her mother's name was Adaia. Her father had blonde hair and green eyes his name was Cyrion; Aiyana's memories of her mother are scarce. When she was alive Aiyana was never without things it seemed, not like now, there was always warm clothes, food, and shoes. Aiyana closed her eyes recalling the time when she had a nightmare and woke up screaming her mother ran into the room wearing leather armor that was the first time she had seen her mother in armor she was three years old.

As Aiyana got older her mother against the wishes of Aiyana's father began teaching her the art of avoidance and stealing or as her mother called it, "distributing the wealth."

Aiyana closes her eyes and remembered when her mother taught her how to take care of leather.

"Aiyana come here." her mother call one day Aiyana ran to her mom's side eating an apple as she ran. "Dear what have I said about eating and running?" Aiyana swallowed her bite of apple and said. "That if I fall I could choke and die, Momma I know." Her mother sighed and shook her head. "Now then it's about time you learned to take care of leather armor. Dear there is leather and hides both are different and require different care." She opened a glass bottle its top was a carved flower, and poured a small about onto a rag and wiped some on the pair of boots in front of her. "But momma that's the oil you use to keep you skin looking pretty." Aiyana said questioning her mom's actions. "You see leather is just the skin of another animal that's been treated. It needs to be oiled lightly to prevent it from cracking." "Oh I get it now momma!"

Aiyana smiled recalling those memories fondly. She drifted off to sleep one again.

"Aiyana get up!" Shianni said in no doubt one of the loudest voices in all of the alienage. "mrrff.." Aiyana groaned into her pillow her strawberry blonde hair tangled and everywhere. "Cousin it your wedding day and I'm not going to let you sleep the day away! Besides it's not just your wedding it is Soris's big day too." Shianni stated no doubt ready to go on and on about how important today was. Aiyana sat up and glared and her cousin, but with a yawn and a stretch she stopped glaring. 'Too tired to be angry at people.' she thought to herself and then got out of bed. Shianni went to the small well worn chest holding Aiyana's clothes and handed Aiyana the wedding outfit an intricate dress decorated with embroidery and smooth jade colored stones sewn around the neckline. "Get changed and go see Soris, you get to meet you're Groom. I've seen him and I have to say Nelaros doesn't look to bad. Well I need to get the bridesmaids' ready say the human Ten you wanted to be a bridesmaid she lives by the docks by the um...prostitute district right?" Aiyana nodded and Shianni left her to change and get ready. Aiyana took little time to change into the outfit she spent most of her time combing knots out of her hair. She put some of her strands of hair into a two braids that met together in the back of her head and tied them together with a small piece of walked out to the main room where her father was waiting for her He was now an old proud man his hair had began to turn grey. "You look lovely I'm so proud of you my little girl I guess this will be the last I can call you that." Cyrion said and hugged his Aiyana she smiled but was thinking of a way to talk him out of the arranged marriage. "Well Dad you can still can me you're little girl if you call of the marriage." He frowned and with a sigh withdrew his arms from embracing his daughter. "My dear, Aiyana I cannot just "call it off" it was arranged when you were still a child. Now go on dear and for the loves of the maker, don't mention you know how to fight I don't want you scaring him off."Her father said. "_Father_, I don't want to get married, What if we don't have anything in common? I don't know who he is! I haven't met him before, what if he's freaky and doesn't bathe? Or dances around naked in winter? And he-" Aiyana was cut off in the middle of what would have been a long nervous somewhat comical ranting. "Aiyana I have already paid the Dowry and -" Aiyana nodded and not wanting to hear her dad's speech again she nodded and said quickly. "Dad I have to go." Then she ran out the door to find her cousin.

"Finally I found you Soris! I swear Andraste herself couldn't find you." Aiyana said smiling. Soris look a bit surprised and almost fell off of the tree he was leaning on, then retorted. "I expected you to have attempted to run off by now cousin." Aiyana half jokingly said with an impish grin. "It's not too late to run away." Soris frowned. "Well at least your match is good, from what I've heard he's a dream come true. My betrothed sounds like a she's a dying mouse." Soris said with a sigh. Aiyana smirked and replied "Then I shall get you a cage for a wedding gift." Soris took a step away from the tree "Come on we might as well meet are betrothed before you decide to run away." And he motioned Aiyana to follow him they began walking through the Alienage and Aiyana saw the bright color of her cousin's Shianni's hair she started to run towards her. Aiyana soon stopped dead in her tracks. Shianni and Aiyana's two friends Yasha or Ten did not sense anyone behind her waved at Soris and Aiyana. Vaughan grabbed Yasha of them "Well it's a party isn't it? Grab a whore me and have a good time." Vaughan said with a laugh. Now savor the hunt boys. Take this little elven whence, so young so vulnerable..." Vaughan said to his two companions. Shianni scowled and practically hissed. "Touch me and I gut you pig!"

'_Oh perfect really,_ the only thing that could make this day better would be if a bolt of lightning just came from nowhere and killed me!' Aiyana thought to herself. She had a small knife hidden in the sleeve of her dress. She placed her right hand in her left sleeve. 'Just in case.' she said to herself in her thoughts.

Soris saw Aiyana he knew her she was thinking he could see it just by looking at her face. "Aiyana it might be better if we don't get involved, we could just make things worse." "You are aware that with Shianni's temper she'll end up in serious trouble without our help, she could get herself killed." Aiyana said in a hushed whisper. Soris sighed "Okay but try to be diplomatic will you." "Don't worry I won't stab without threatening him first." she whispered back.

Soris looked at Aiyana and thought 'Oh were all doomed.' Aiyana walked over to Shanni she said nothing as she did so her mind was buzzing with worries. Vaughan looked at Aiyana then said. "What's this pretty thing to keep me company?" "Dream on, _Shem_." Aiyana growled her emerald eyes glaring.

"Do you have any idea who _I am_?" Vaughan shouted back. Aiyana's eyes showed her distain but she smirked slightly. "I think you should know who you are, and not have to go around town asking other people "_Do you know who I am?_" it's rather pathetic." Her fake pity only seemed to show more anger in her voice. Before he had a chance to respond, Shianni hit Vaughan in the back of the head with a jar Vaughan fell down instantly. One of the other humans that had been following him shouted in a high squeaky voice. "Are you insane, He's Vaughan Urien the Arl's son!" Shanni went pale "Oh what have I done." She muttered.

Aiyana just blurted out without even thinking. "Well if his father had taught his damned kid some manners he would have gotten hit." The humans looked shocked and one gained himself enough to manage a response. "You have a lot of nerve knife ears." Aiyana's eyes narrowed glaring the humans she put an arm around Shianni and started to walk away pushing her shocked cousin along. Two human males picked up the Arl's son and ran off. As Shianni, Soris, Yasha, Ten, and Aiyana walked off in the other direction. Ten said "Yasha you and me ought to take Shianni to her house so she can calm down." Yasha nodded and took Shianni's hand. "Come on let's get you washed up Shianni." She said in a calming voice.

Soris turned to bid goodbye and he saw both his and Aiyana's betrothed walking towards them. He shook his cousin's arm to get her to turn around. "What, um are betrothed are here." She said and turned completely around. The female obviously Soris's bride to be, she was a pretty. She had golden brown hair. She spoke her voice was quiet but pleasant. "What was that all about?" Soris Replied quickly before Aiyana could. "Well the Arl's son just started drinking to early." "Um, well this is Velora my Betrothed." Soris hoped an introduction would help distract everyone from what happen just a few moments ago. "And this man must be my betrothed then." Aiyana said it as awkwardly as she did felt. 'Oh how I hate the word betrothed it's such an ugly word.' Soris said "well I'm sure you have a lot to talk about." before he walked off with his bride to be to talk a bit. Aiyana sighed then closed her eyes and thought to herself. 'Oh I hate him I hate him so much right now.' Nelaros said "Here we are well, are you nervous?" Aiyana opened her eyes and said. "I'm so nervous right I can hardly think 'about anything other than running away'. What about you?" "I had thought I would stay calm but after seeing you I am no longer calm." Nelaros said. 'Oh boy I've got a lively one.' Aiyana thought sarcastically. Soris came back around and called. "Come on Aiyana we have to get ready and so do they." Both Nelaros and Velora walked off to get ready before the wedding.

"Okay we have another problem." Soris said. "What Soris?" Aiyana asked. "Well, there is an armed armored human you don't think that could be a problem?" Soris answered in somewhat panicked voice. Aiyana walked over to the human. "Well met I understand congratulation is in order for your impending wedding." The human said. Aiyana smiled and replied "Thank you human, But really you should go we don't want any trouble." The human said. Hmm trouble what you mean?" "Nothing sir, I just think you should leave we don't want any trouble."Aiyana said quickly hoping that he knew nothing about what had happened with the Arl's son. "I am sorry I have no intention of leaving." Aiyana sighed but she would at least attempt to settle this without violence. "Okay perhaps we can make a deal then." She keeps her composer even when talking to an unknown armed human truly a gift wouldn't you say Valendrian?" "I would say that the world could use ways to resolve things without blades. It is good to see you my friend Duncan." Valendrian said. "I am sorry sir, I had no idea you knew the Hahren." Aiyana bowed towards the man who name was apparently Duncan. The elder said this is Duncan head of the Grey wardens in Ferelden. "Well met Grey warden." Aiyana said politely. "Duncan why have you came here could there be a Blight?" Valendrian asked. Duncan nodded. Valendrian turned twards Aiyana and Soris. You two should at your wedding go on me and Duncan have much to discuss. "Yes Hahren Valendrian" both Aiyana and Soris said at the same time. Soris started to walk towards the town center where the wedding was taking place Aiyana reluctantly followed eventually they both reached the center of town where everyone had gathered. "Good luck Soris." Aiyana said sincerely. "You too Cousin who knows maybe we'll both end up happy." 'Yes I'm getting married to someone with the personally of a dead deer I'm going to just die from excitement.' Aiyana said in her mind fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

The Hahren started talking about the marriage, family and Aiyana wanted to just vanish, he finished and the Chantry sister said. "Thank you Valendrian, now let us begin. In the name of the maker Who brought us this world, and whose name we say in the chant of light I-" She stopped and turned "My lord this is an unexpected surprise." Ten turned and saw Vaughan she ran off she may have been Aiyana's friend but she was downright terrified of Vaughan. Aiyana saw Vaughan her eyes narrowed into a glare and she bit her lip frowning 'Of course_ he _had to show up! Damn it all he has guards.'

"Sorry to interrupt I'm having a party but we're dreadfully short on female guests." The chantry sister stomped her foot down in anger. "My lord this is a wedding!" Vaughan laughed then replied. "If you want to dress up your _pets_ and have a tea party, that's your business. But don't pretend this a proper wedding. Now boys where here for a good time aren't we boys? One of the other humans laughed "Yea, just a good time with the ladies that's all." Vaughan said "Now then let's take those two the one in the tight dress and ….Where's the bitch that bottled me? "Let's see.." Vaughan paused looking around. "Ah the pretty bride too."

Nelaros turned towards Aiyana "Don't worry I won't let them take you." "I won't let them take Shianni!" Aiyana yelled. A guard walked over to Aiyana something struck her everything in her view faded to black.

* * *

Hahren is the elven word for elder and is used as a form of respect when addressing the Elder or leader of the alienage._  
_


	2. Bloodstains and Goodbyes

Note I don't own dragon age Bioware does all the credit goes to Bioware, Um yea this is my first fanfic I've ever written or shared.

'Something in here' is thoughts. "Something here is" thing people say. And _Italics_ are when words are stressed.

**Bold** is when something is read, in the story i.e. a book or sign.

Some artistic liberties were taken.

* * *

Aiyana Tabris, a bright emerald eyes was born in the alienage as she matured Aiyana quickly learned the true divide between humans and elves. Tomorrow was her wedding day. She awoke before dawn it was still pitch black out, she was tired and nervous. "Mom I wish you were still here maybe you could talk dad out of marring me off like this." Aiyana said softly in a whisper. Aiyana's mother was a stubborn, but beautiful woman with blue eyes and light red hair she was fair skinned as well. Her mother's name was Adaia. Her father had blonde hair and green eyes his name was Cyrion; Aiyana's memories of her mother are scarce. When she was alive Aiyana was never without things it seemed, not like now, there was always warm clothes, food, and shoes. Aiyana closed her eyes recalling the time when she had a nightmare and woke up screaming her mother ran into the room wearing leather armor that was the first time she had seen her mother in armor she was three years old.

As Aiyana got older her mother against the wishes of Aiyana's father began teaching her the art of avoidance and stealing or as her mother called it, "distributing the wealth."

Aiyana closes her eyes and remembered when her mother taught her how to take care of leather.

"Aiyana come here." her mother call one day Aiyana ran to her mom's side eating an apple as she ran. "Dear what have I said about eating and running?" Aiyana swallowed her bite of apple and said. "That if I fall I could choke and die, Momma I know." Her mother sighed and shook her head. "Now then it's about time you learned to take care of leather armor. Dear there is leather and hides both are different and require different care." She opened a glass bottle its top was a carved flower, and poured a small about onto a rag and wiped some on the pair of boots in front of her. "But momma that's the oil you use to keep you skin looking pretty." Aiyana said questioning her mom's actions. "You see leather is just the skin of another animal that's been treated. It needs to be oiled lightly to prevent it from cracking." "Oh I get it now momma!"

Aiyana smiled recalling those memories fondly. She drifted off to sleep one again.

"Aiyana get up!" Shianni said in no doubt one of the loudest voices in all of the alienage. "mrrff.." Aiyana groaned into her pillow her strawberry blonde hair tangled and everywhere. "Cousin it your wedding day and I'm not going to let you sleep the day away! Besides it's not just your wedding it is Soris's big day too." Shianni stated no doubt ready to go on and on about how important today was. Aiyana sat up and glared and her cousin, but with a yawn and a stretch she stopped glaring. 'Too tired to be angry at people.' she thought to herself and then got out of bed. Shianni went to the small well worn chest holding Aiyana's clothes and handed Aiyana the wedding outfit an intricate dress decorated with embroidery and smooth jade colored stones sewn around the neckline. "Get changed and go see Soris, you get to meet you're Groom. I've seen him and I have to say Nelaros doesn't look to bad. Well I need to get the bridesmaids' ready say the human Ten you wanted to be a bridesmaid she lives by the docks by the um...prostitute district right?" Aiyana nodded and Shianni left her to change and get ready. Aiyana took little time to change into the outfit she spent most of her time combing knots out of her hair. She put some of her strands of hair into a two braids that met together in the back of her head and tied them together with a small piece of walked out to the main room where her father was waiting for her He was now an old proud man his hair had began to turn grey. "You look lovely I'm so proud of you my little girl I guess this will be the last I can call you that." Cyrion said and hugged his Aiyana she smiled but was thinking of a way to talk him out of the arranged marriage. "Well Dad you can still can me you're little girl if you call of the marriage." He frowned and with a sigh withdrew his arms from embracing his daughter. "My dear, Aiyana I cannot just "call it off" it was arranged when you were still a child. Now go on dear and for the loves of the maker, don't mention you know how to fight I don't want you scaring him off."Her father said. "_Father_, I don't want to get married, What if we don't have anything in common? I don't know who he is! I haven't met him before, what if he's freaky and doesn't bathe? Or dances around naked in winter? And he-" Aiyana was cut off in the middle of what would have been a long nervous somewhat comical ranting. "Aiyana I have already paid the Dowry and -" Aiyana nodded and not wanting to hear her dad's speech again she nodded and said quickly. "Dad I have to go." Then she ran out the door to find her cousin.

"Finally I found you Soris! I swear Andraste herself couldn't find you." Aiyana said smiling. Soris look a bit surprised and almost fell off of the tree he was leaning on, then retorted. "I expected you to have attempted to run off by now cousin." Aiyana half jokingly said with an impish grin. "It's not too late to run away." Soris frowned. "Well at least your match is good, from what I've heard he's a dream come true. My betrothed sounds like a she's a dying mouse." Soris said with a sigh. Aiyana smirked and replied "Then I shall get you a cage for a wedding gift." Soris took a step away from the tree "Come on we might as well meet are betrothed before you decide to run away." And he motioned Aiyana to follow him they began walking through the Alienage and Aiyana saw the bright color of her cousin's Shianni's hair she started to run towards her. Aiyana soon stopped dead in her tracks. Shianni and Aiyana's two friends Yasha or Ten did not sense anyone behind her waved at Soris and Aiyana. Vaughan grabbed Yasha of them "Well it's a party isn't it? Grab a whore me and have a good time." Vaughan said with a laugh. Now savor the hunt boys. Take this little elven whence, so young so vulnerable..." Vaughan said to his two companions. Shianni scowled and practically hissed. "Touch me and I gut you pig!"

'_Oh perfect really,_ the only thing that could make this day better would be if a bolt of lightning just came from nowhere and killed me!' Aiyana thought to herself. She had a small knife hidden in the sleeve of her dress. She placed her right hand in her left sleeve. 'Just in case.' she said to herself in her thoughts.

Soris saw Aiyana he knew her she was thinking he could see it just by looking at her face. "Aiyana it might be better if we don't get involved, we could just make things worse." "You are aware that with Shianni's temper she'll end up in serious trouble without our help, she could get herself killed." Aiyana said in a hushed whisper. Soris sighed "Okay but try to be diplomatic will you." "Don't worry I won't stab without threatening him first." she whispered back.

Soris looked at Aiyana and thought 'Oh were all doomed.' Aiyana walked over to Shanni she said nothing as she did so her mind was buzzing with worries. Vaughan looked at Aiyana then said. "What's this pretty thing to keep me company?" "Dream on, _Shem_." Aiyana growled her emerald eyes glaring.

"Do you have any idea who _I am_?" Vaughan shouted back. Aiyana's eyes showed her distain but she smirked slightly. "I think you should know who you are, and not have to go around town asking other people "_Do you know who I am?_" it's rather pathetic." Her fake pity only seemed to show more anger in her voice. Before he had a chance to respond, Shianni hit Vaughan in the back of the head with a jar Vaughan fell down instantly. One of the other humans that had been following him shouted in a high squeaky voice. "Are you insane, He's Vaughan Urien the Arl's son!" Shanni went pale "Oh what have I done." She muttered.

Aiyana just blurted out without even thinking. "Well if his father had taught his damned kid some manners he would have gotten hit." The humans looked shocked and one gained himself enough to manage a response. "You have a lot of nerve knife ears." Aiyana's eyes narrowed glaring the humans she put an arm around Shianni and started to walk away pushing her shocked cousin along. Two human males picked up the Arl's son and ran off. As Shianni, Soris, Yasha, Ten, and Aiyana walked off in the other direction. Ten said "Yasha you and me ought to take Shianni to her house so she can calm down." Yasha nodded and took Shianni's hand. "Come on let's get you washed up Shianni." She said in a calming voice.

Soris turned to bid goodbye and he saw both his and Aiyana's betrothed walking towards them. He shook his cousin's arm to get her to turn around. "What, um are betrothed are here." She said and turned completely around. The female obviously Soris's bride to be, she was a pretty. She had golden brown hair. She spoke her voice was quiet but pleasant. "What was that all about?" Soris Replied quickly before Aiyana could. "Well the Arl's son just started drinking to early." "Um, well this is Velora my Betrothed." Soris hoped an introduction would help distract everyone from what happen just a few moments ago. "And this man must be my betrothed then." Aiyana said it as awkwardly as she did felt. 'Oh how I hate the word betrothed it's such an ugly word.' Soris said "well I'm sure you have a lot to talk about." before he walked off with his bride to be to talk a bit. Aiyana sighed then closed her eyes and thought to herself. 'Oh I hate him I hate him so much right now.' Nelaros said "Here we are well, are you nervous?" Aiyana opened her eyes and said. "I'm so nervous right I can hardly think 'about anything other than running away'. What about you?" "I had thought I would stay calm but after seeing you I am no longer calm." Nelaros said. 'Oh boy I've got a lively one.' Aiyana thought sarcastically. Soris came back around and called. "Come on Aiyana we have to get ready and so do they." Both Nelaros and Velora walked off to get ready before the wedding.

"Okay we have another problem." Soris said. "What Soris?" Aiyana asked. "Well, there is an armed armored human you don't think that could be a problem?" Soris answered in somewhat panicked voice. Aiyana walked over to the human. "Well met I understand congratulation is in order for your impending wedding." The human said. Aiyana smiled and replied "Thank you human, But really you should go we don't want any trouble." The human said. Hmm trouble what you mean?" "Nothing sir, I just think you should leave we don't want any trouble."Aiyana said quickly hoping that he knew nothing about what had happened with the Arl's son. "I am sorry I have no intention of leaving." Aiyana sighed but she would at least attempt to settle this without violence. "Okay perhaps we can make a deal then." She keeps her composer even when talking to an unknown armed human truly a gift wouldn't you say Valendrian?" "I would say that the world could use ways to resolve things without blades. It is good to see you my friend Duncan." Valendrian said. "I am sorry sir, I had no idea you knew the Hahren." Aiyana bowed towards the man who name was apparently Duncan. The elder said this is Duncan head of the Grey wardens in Ferelden. "Well met Grey warden." Aiyana said politely. "Duncan why have you came here could there be a Blight?" Valendrian asked. Duncan nodded. Valendrian turned twards Aiyana and Soris. You two should at your wedding go on me and Duncan have much to discuss. "Yes Hahren Valendrian" both Aiyana and Soris said at the same time. Soris started to walk towards the town center where the wedding was taking place Aiyana reluctantly followed eventually they both reached the center of town where everyone had gathered. "Good luck Soris." Aiyana said sincerely. "You too Cousin who knows maybe we'll both end up happy." 'Yes I'm getting married to someone with the personally of a dead deer I'm going to just die from excitement.' Aiyana said in her mind fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

The Hahren started talking about the marriage, family and Aiyana wanted to just vanish, he finished and the Chantry sister said. "Thank you Valendrian, now let us begin. In the name of the maker Who brought us this world, and whose name we say in the chant of light I-" She stopped and turned "My lord this is an unexpected surprise." Ten turned and saw Vaughan she ran off she may have been Aiyana's friend but she was downright terrified of Vaughan. Aiyana saw Vaughan her eyes narrowed into a glare and she bit her lip frowning 'Of course_ he _had to show up! Damn it all he has guards.'

"Sorry to interrupt I'm having a party but we're dreadfully short on female guests." The chantry sister stomped her foot down in anger. "My lord this is a wedding!" Vaughan laughed then replied. "If you want to dress up your _pets_ and have a tea party, that's your business. But don't pretend this a proper wedding. Now boys where here for a good time aren't we boys? One of the other humans laughed "Yea, just a good time with the ladies that's all." Vaughan said "Now then let's take those two the one in the tight dress and ….Where's the bitch that bottled me? "Let's see.." Vaughan paused looking around. "Ah the pretty bride too."

Nelaros turned towards Aiyana "Don't worry I won't let them take you." "I won't let them take Shianni!" Aiyana yelled. A guard walked over to Aiyana something struck her everything in her view faded to black.

* * *

Hahren is the elven word for elder and is used as a form of respect when addressing the Elder or leader of the alienage._  
_


End file.
